Reunited
by silverpltm
Summary: Rylie and Jay Washington come to Terra Nova on the 15th pilgramage in search for a new life with their father. What happens when they figure out that their missing mother is in Terra Nova?
1. A New Home

**This is my first story i've ever written on this site! Hope you enjoy! (If you like this story, please reveiw!)**

* * *

><p>"Terra Nova!" Rylie and Jay both yelled as they got ahead of their dad.<p>

"Wait! Don't get ahead, we still have the opening message!" their dad Jeff ran ahead for them as they were all stopped by soldiers at the very front.

"Don't get too excited, sir." a familiar voice said. A soldier with the name tag "M. Reynolds" appeared in front of him.

"Mark!" Jeff shouted as he gave him a manly hug.

"Nice to see you to, man. What are you doing in Terra Nova?" Mark gave him a questioned face as they both walked forward.

"Well, we won the lottery for the 15th pilgrimage, we decided to come. No rebreathers either!" Jeff gave him a huge smile and headed off to find his kids.

In the front row, Rylie and Jay were listening to Commander Taylor giving his speech.

"Welcome to Terra Nova folks!" the commanders words meant that everyone new could settle down and get situated.

"When will we see our new home?" Rylie asked. Her face was sweaty, and her long dark brown hair was slightly against her face. The slight wind blew her hair back, and Jay ran up beside her. His blonde hair and grey eyes made him a spitting image of his father.

Jeff breathed hard. "Soon," he said hesitantly, "follow me."

When they got to the front door, Jay snached the keys from his dad and threw open the door. The fresh sent of the room led everyone inside. There were three rooms, one for Jay, one for Rylie, and one for Jeff.

"God, I'm hungry!" the fridge burst open as Jay grabbed the only food that seemed to be in there. A blue drink was in his hand, and he had a suspicious look on his face.

"What the heck is this?" Jay's tone sent the other two laughing hysterically.

"Dummy!" Rylie said holding back her laugh, "It's what we have to eat for the next few days, remember? We didn't watch the movie about Terra Nova for nothing!"

Well, Jeff thought, Rylie was always the smart one.

At that point, they were all telling jokes and drinking the mysterious liquid they food in the fridge. Every sip of it caused them to cringe at the horrible taste.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Jeff, holding back his tears from laughter, opened the door to find his old friend Mark and a teenage girl.

"Hey, man!" Jeff welcomed Mark and the girl inside their home.

Mark P.O.V.

After I saw good ol' Jeff at the portal, I was tempted to see him again. He was my Dads best friend, but we excepted him like family. Seeing him with two kids made him want to catch up with him.

I saw Maddy in the marketplace as I said goodbye to Jeff. She was buying fruits, vegetables, and some juice. I ran up to her and put my hands over her dark brown eyes.

"Guess who!" I said as she picked up an apple.

She quickly turned around and put her head on my chest.

"You can't fool me, Mr. Reynolds." she said as she gave me a light kiss.

"Well, you can't fool me either, Ms. Shannon." I quickly made out with her, then she payed for the food.

We returned to our home so Maddy could put down the food she had bought.

"Do you want to tag along with me today? I'm going to see my old friend Jeff." I looked at her for about 10 seconds before she answered.

"Umm... Sure, I don't have anything to do." she looked apon me as I smiled.

We walked together, holding hands as we took our stroll across Terra Nova. I still didn't know where Jeff's house was, so I went up to Lieutenant Washington. She knew everything.

"Hey, Lieutenant Washington, do you happen to know where Jeff Washington... Hey you guys have the same last name! Is he your cousin or something?" I couldn't believe I actually said that. That was sooooooo babyish.

"He's not my cousin!" she said so fast I could hardly make out what she said. She ran off in frustration, and left Maddy and I not knowing where Jeff's house was.


	2. Company

**Sorry this Chapter is short! Please Review!**

* * *

><p>No ones P.O.V.<p>

How did he get here? Alicia Washington thought as she ran away from Mark. Oh yeah, he's just a super genius that knows everything about the history of the world. How would she live? He is the one who made her life miserable, the guy who would give her nightmares. What's she going to do if he's here? Well, there was only one thing she had to do.

She was going to have a little visit.

Maddy P.O.V.

After searching for a long while, we finally found Mark's friend's house. He welcomed us inside, and we sat down on his couch.

"Hello, nice to meet you." The man said to me. "My names Jeff."

"Maddy." I said as we both shook hands. "I'm Mark's girlfriend."

"Well, this is Jay," Jeff pointed at a boy sitting near him. He was a spitting image of his father, with blonde hair, grey eyes, and a slim body shape. "and this is Rylie." He pointed to a girl next to Jay. She looked somewhat familiar, with long black hair and brown eyes, but with some of her fathers features.

"Nice to meet you, Maddy." the kids said at the same time.

The Washingtons were very nice people. The kids were funny, Jeff was friendly, and Mark would share his comedian side to make the conversation very fun.

But we had serious conversations too. Mark and I learned that Rylie and Jay lost their mom, she went missing when they were about 4 or 5. I could tell they didn't like to talk about it, so I changed the subject to about what to expect in Terra Nova. Sooner or later, we got back to the funny stuff, and laughed until our stomachs hurt.


	3. Normal days and Saturdays

**Night**

Rylie P.O.V.I woke up in the middle of the night, as usual, crying. I never knew when it happened, but I did know why it happened.

I cried for my mother. I cried because I knew I would never see her again, considering that we are in Terra Nova now.

No one knew why she ran away. No one knew where she went. She probably changed her name, and probably moved out of the country. That's what the cops told us, about a month after she went missing.

Why would she do that? Did she ever love our family? Will I ever see her again?Those questions would run through my mind every night. And every night, I would wake up crying, and then cry myself to sleep.

**The Morning**

Jay P.O.V.

It was about 6, 6 a.m. when I woke up. The sun was just barely coming through my window. I threw the covers off my bed and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. I always made breakfast because I was always up the earliest. When I looked in the fridge, all I saw was that disgusting blue substance in those fancy glasses.

"Yum!" I whispered sarcastically.

I took one of the drinks out and forced the liquid down my throat. Just as I finished, dad came out of his room and, as if on cue, said:"What's for breakfast?"

"Guess." this was a no brainer question.

"Uh... Pancakes?" he said. Like he didn't know what we were having.

"No dad. Enough fooling around. Actually try."

"Uh... Waffles?"

"Oh My God! The only thing we have around this house is that blue stuff!" I stopped before I lost my mind.

"What's going on?" my twin sister yelled as she stomped out of her bedroom. She had bloodshot eyes, just as she did every morning, and she was super grumpy.

"Right on schedule" I thought to myself.

"I'm hungry!" she yelled when she sat down at the table.

"Well Grumpy," I walked over to the table and stared her down, "All we have is that dumb blue stuff and you better get you stupid butt off that chair 'cause I'm not getting it for you."

I slammed the table and I looked her strait in the eye. But then, I realized something.

She was going to cry.

The tears started to swell up in her deep brown eyes and her expression went from angry to sad. Very sad.

"No, please don't-" I was cut off by the loud, screeching cry that came out of Rylie's big mouth.

"What was that for, Jay!" my father yelled as he went to comfort her.

I didn't say a word. I stomped off into my bedroom and closed the door. I sunk my head into my pillow and laid there for a couple of minutes.

Then I thought to myself, this is a typical morning for the Washington family.

**The Afternoon**

Jeff P.O.V.

Thank God the morning was over.

Jay always got mad.

Rylie wasn't a morning person.

_Traits they got from their mother,_ I laughed at that thought.

After all the mishaps and drama, I had to get the kids ready for their placement test at school. In 2153, Rylie always was ahead of Jay by al least two grades, even though they are twins. Rylie bragged to him about it all the time. Jay was always the V.I.P. for sports and athletic events. He bragged about it all the time.

After I dropped them off at the school, I had to do what I was sent here for.

I had to teach a history class.

It was an advanced course, only the smartest kids that wanted to major in History came to my class.

My expectations were simple: One, it would be a small class. Two, the classroom would be small. Three, all the kids would be normal, or not crazy or anything.

I stood outside room 45, my new classroom. Above the room number it had the name of the class, _Advanced History Elective._

I took several deep breaths before I entered the room. When I took my first step into the room, my mouth dropped down in awe. The room was huge. The walls were covered in posters of the most amazing events in the world. A timeline stretched from one end of the wall to the other side. About 20 individual desks and one big desk for me filled the emptiness that would have been there.

"This is beautiful!" I yelled with excitement.

All of the sudden, a bell rang and I could hear many kids rushing down the hall.

Oh no, I thought, This would be a bigger class than usual.

But as the kids came towards my door, they simply went past it and into the teacher across the way. By the time the bell rang again, only 5 kids filled the 20 desks that were in the room. NOT what I expected.

"Well, hello class. My name is Mr. Washington."

Jay P.O.V.

I always hated school.

I mean, how is school going to help my life if I'm going to be a soldier? All the smarts you need is telling time, speaking, and reading. I learned that in second grade!

But still, they tell me I HAVE TO go to school because it will "help me later on in life". As if! I could join the army right now if I could.

And yet, after all these thoughts of rebel and hatred, I still ended up in the jail cell like classrooms taking a placement test.

Anyways, after the whole test, it was time to get home. It was getting late, around 5 o'clock. It took so long to finish the test, it was 100 questions long! Of course, Rylie finished 2 hours before me, but she still waited even when she was done. How sweet….NOT! She showed off all her reading skills, math, and…. whatever else there is to the teacher. I bet she'll go up a grade because of that.

_Kiss-up _I thought as I walked passed her after I finished. I left without even telling her, because I knew she would follow me eventually (it's the twin thing, don't ask).

Sure enough, she caught up to me.

"So, how do you think you did on the test?" she asked.

"Maybe enough to get into grade 5." I shot back.

"Geez, don't be so harsh." She said defensively. "Oh yeah, I set you up to hang out with this girl on Saturday."

"What!" I yelled at her.

"Yeah, she's a really nice girl. I think you'll like her." she smiled with confidence.

"Ok then," I started to calm sown a bit. "What's her name?"

"Her names Zoe Shannon and she's 10 years old." Her whole description was very detailed. She said that she had lightly tanned skin with dark brown eyes and brown hair.

"Well," I started to say. " She sounds-"

"HOT!" she laughed.

"NO!" I shouted back at her. But still, on the way home, she laughed until we got to the door step.


	4. Can't Be

Jay P.O.V.

"Jay! Hurry up!" my sister called from outside the bathroom.

"Hey just wait 5 more minutes!" I shouted back.

"What are you doing anyways? Oh yeah, your getting ready for your date!" she teased.

"She is not my date! You set this up anyways!" Sometimes, that girl got on my nerves.

After I finished spiking my hair, I came out of the bathroom and into the living room where Rylie was.

"There! You happy now!" I pointed to the bathroom and she ran inside.

About 20 minutes later, she came out all ready to go.

"See, you take all the time in the world too!" I snickered and we walked down to the probe statue where we were going to meet Zoe.

It took about 5 minutes to walk to the probe, and when we got closer, Zoe waved "hi" to us

The only bad part about this is that Rylie was right.

She looked awesome.

I mean, her hair was up in a really cute ponytail and she had a nice spring dress on with pink flats.

Wait. Did I just think cute? What's wrong with me?

"Hi, I'm Zoe." she introduced. She held out her hand so I could shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Zoe." I said shaking her hand.

Jeff's P.O.V.

I left the house early that morning to go to work. There were way too many chairs in the room, and I was going to ask , the principal, if I could remove them.

As I approached the school, I saw a very attractive woman standing in front of the entrance in full body armor and a gun. I don't know why, but I always dig girls in body armor.

When I got closer to the woman, I started to recognize who she really was.

It was Alicia Washington, my ex-wife.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled/questioned her.

At first, she confused. Then, she looked astonished when she found out who I was.

"Wwwww...What are you doing here?" she stammered. "I thought I got away form you forever."

"I thought the same, too." I said sternly. "Do you know how hard it was, lying to them. Telling them that their mom left them."

"DO NOT speak of the kids. They are my only regret."

"Oh, is that it? Cuz I got another one for you-"

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Oxnard interrupted.

"Just family business." I looked at Alicia sternly, then left.

Mrs. Oxnard followed me, and I remembered the reason I came early to the school.

"Oh yeah, , I have to ask you something about the chairs..."

Rylie P.O.V.

"Tag! Your it!" I yelled as a touched Zoe. She turned around pretty quickly and lunged to tag me. I dived away from her as fast as I could, and ran to the probe which was our safe zone.

"You can only stay there for 20 seconds!" she shouted crossing her arms.

"No babysitting!" I told her. "Go find Jay."

She ran off towards the housing units near by, knowing that Jay would be there. Sure enough, Jay came running out from behind the building with Zoe close behind him.

_Oh. 20 seconds. Better get out of here. _I thought to myself.

I started to run, and I was a little in front of Jay, and Zoe behind him.

Suddenly, I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.

"Watch out, Rylie!" Jay shouted as he tripped and fell on me.

"Oh no! I can't stop either!" I heard Zoe scream and her weight fell on Jay. They all dog piled on top of me, and after a few seconds, we all laughed hysterically.

"Well," Zoe said as we all stood and dusted off. "since we're done with our game of tag, do you guys want to come over for dinner?"

"Sure, Zoe. That would be great." Jay said happily.

Then we walked to Zoe's house while telling stories along the way.

Jay P.O.V.

When we were just a little bit from Zoe's house, we could hear laughing coming from inside. When Zoe opened the door, she revealed 7 drinking adults, all drunk out of their minds. They were slapping, yelling, screaming and laughing, while the three of us just stood there.

"What are we laughing about?" one woman asked with an English accent.

"I don't know!" another woman, who I recognized as Maddy, said and they all started laughing again.

"Well, this is disturbing." Zoe managed to choke out. "Let's give them some time." Then we left the house, unnoticed.

2 hours later

"I think we could go in now." Zoe said as she stood up and opened her door. We heard no laughter or noise coming from the room. As we entered, we saw 5 people sitting on the couch, having a normal adult conversation. One was on the counter, facing away from us and one was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hi mom." Zoe said getting the adults attention.

"Hi sweetie, who are your friends?" her mom looked sort of like Zoe, but had a British accent.

"Well, this is Rylie and this is Jay." she explained.

"They can stay, as long as they don't eat as much as Josh." the adults laughed.

"Hey!" Josh protested. He was probably Zoe's brother.

"Hey," the woman at the counter said. "I want to see Zoe's friends."

The woman turned around and her mouth dropped open in sync with mine.

The woman standing in front of me was my mother.

I could hear Rylie starting to cry, and she ran out the door in a flash.

"Rylie wait!" I yelled at her and I ran out of the Shannon home too.


	5. Be Brave

**Jay P.O.V.****  
><strong> 

I just sat there, staring at the glass table in front of me. I held a cup and drank the substance inside it. I honestly didn't know what I was drinking, but it didn't matter to me. Nothing did at this point mattered. 

It's been about two weeks since I last saw her. I've been sitting in the same chair since. I can vaguely remember Zoe coming over once trying to cheer me up, but then realized that I wanted to be alone. I think she went to go see if Rylie wanted to talk, but all she did was cry. 

I've tried not to think about her these whole two weeks. I tried to think about my favorite sport, soccer. Well, I've never exactly seen a real soccer ball or game before, but I once heard Mickey Jones talk about how he got a ball for Christmas. I've longed for one since. 

Quickly snapping from my trance, I got up from my chair to look in the mirror. Hideous. My hair was streaked with dirt and grease. My eyes, stained red from crying. I shook my head slightly. This was not me. I am tough. I don't cry. 

As I walked away from the mirror, my dad came up to me. 

"Good, you're up." he stated, "Now do you want to tell me what's going on?" 

"No." I managed to choke out. 

"Well fine then!" he shouted as he threw his arms in the air. "Rylie did the same thing." He walked the short distant over to the couch and sat down. "You guys haven't been this emotional since mom went away." 

He quickly threw his hands over his mouth like he said a cuss word in front of a 3-year old. 

"Wait a minute... mom..." It took him a minute to process his thoughts. "You saw her didn't you." 

I nodded my head yes and broke down. I don't mean like a little tear going down going down my cheek. I mean a total meltdown, Rylie Style. 

"Shhh... Shhh..." my dad said as he ran his fingers threw my messy blonde hair. "It's okay." 

"No it's not!" I yelled. My voice was horse from the crying. "We think she's gone forever, I finally get over it, and ... BOOM! There she is again!" 

After my feelings were out, I started to slowly stop from sobbing. My dad patted my back and replied: "Maybe I can take care of this." 

"No." a voice said from a distance. 

It was Rylie, standing in front of her bedroom door.

**Rylie P.O.V.****  
><strong> 

"No." I responded to my father's conversation. 

If you didn't know it, I was standing right in front of my bedroom door, listening to my brother's drama.

Well technically, it's mine too. 

I thought about it for a long time. You know, that maybe I could go up to her, and maybe everything would go back to normal. We could have our "mother-daughter" days again, we could be sitting at the square dinner table we had back home, eating dinner like a regular family. 

But that picture was too good to be true. 

Things could never be the same again, even if she did come back. She ruined us. She caused us so much misery, pain and discomfort that sometimes I had wished that I never knew her. She made me cry every night. She made Dad stay up until late hours. She made Jay crumble, on the inside of course. 

But at that moment that I leaned on my bedroom doorway, I knew I had to be brave. Despite of all my emotions, all my fears, and all my thoughts, I had to do what was best for me and Jay. 

"I think Jay and I should go talk to her ourselves." I stated. 

"What?!" Jay shouted back shocked. 

"Yes, Jay! We need to! Come on, we can't hide away forever. This is our chance to finally get rid of her sick ways! We can finally get...away." 

I blew air out from my mouth and caught my breath. Just as I was about to go on, Jay spoke. 

"You're right, Rylie. We need to fix our own problems." 

He stood from our lovely couch and walked to the bathroom and shut the door. 

"You did great you know, telling him to go." my dad said kindly. "I'm very proud of you." With that, he smiled and walked out of the room. 

I beamed to myself. His words echoed in my head and I couldn't help but smile. 'This is going to change our lives forever.' I thought to myself. 

After Jay was ready, we set out on a search to go find her. We checked the least suspected places first, like the orchards and the schools. Then, we checked the Boyland's bar, until we were offered drinks by a strange man. Finally, we got to the Plaza, which was lively and full of people. It was very hard to get around, and we still didn't find her. 

"We should probably ask someone for help." Jay yelled over the crowds of people. 

"Maybe we could go ask Commander Taylor." I added and with that we almost ran up the stairs that led to his house. 

I knocked on the wooden door and quickly got a response. 

"It's open!" a voice shouted. 

Jay opened the old creaky door and we stumbled inside.

"C...c...c..commander, we would like to ask you a few questions." I started. 

"We want to know where Lieutenant Washington is." Jay finished. 

"You didn't hear? Lieutenant Washington has been missing for over two weeks."


End file.
